


In Need Part IV

by DirtyDuchess



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDuchess/pseuds/DirtyDuchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Bea say in E1? "I've got a feeling. Something bad's coming."<br/>I'm feeling that for Joan right now.<br/>So that angsty feeling has resulted in this one, which is shorter and has been rushed out much quicker than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need Part IV

**Author's Note:**

> For Frou. Here's to our impending Aussie adventure. Can't wait, mate.

Vera was in her familiar, and most favourite, position, on all fours on Joan's desk. Joan stood behind her, one hand on Vera's naked arse cheeks, kneading and stroking. The other was deep inside her Deputy's wet cunt. Vera moaned, lost in the moment as she swayed rhythmically in time with Joan’s thrusts. Joan could feel a steady throb between her own thighs at the sight and sound of her beautiful mentee, so deeply engrossed in her own pleasure. She felt the trickle on her wrist before she saw it. Vibrant blood running into her shirtsleeve, the contrast of bright red on starched white. Joan felt her clit twitch at the sight. She knew from the sounds Vera was making, from the way she pushed her cunt hard against Joan's hand, that she hadn't hurt her. Her mind paused momentarily to think how Vera would react to pain. She compartmentalised a reminder to have that conversation and imagined her whole large hand thrusting inside Vera not just her fingers. She could feel her underwear cling to her sticky vulva.

"Isn't your period only due tomorrow, Vera?"  
"What?!" she exclaimed, twisting to look back at Joan. "How do you know...oh my god!"  
She continued to contort her body, struggling away from Joan's touch, but Joan gripped her firmly by the waist with a large hand. "Keep still" she hissed.  
"Joan, I'm so sorry, I'm so embarrassed, please..."

Joan stilled her fingers inside her Deputy, then splayed her other hand across Vera's lower back, long, pale fingers gently stroking and caressing.  
"Stop, Vera. Just stop."  
Leaning forward Joan placed a single kiss on Vera's pert arse. God how she loved the curved shape. She slid her hand down from the girl's back and began to massage her muscular cheeks. She slowly, agonisingly, traced her long tongue from the top of Vera's divide southwards, her eyes still fixed on the red stain edging the cuff of her bright, starched shirt. Her cunt contracted again and she bit into Vera's arse with a groan. "Don't be so ashamed of your body, Vera," she murmured.

Vera felt a rush of wetness as Joan licked and bit her. She loved being bitten, especially when it was an obvious sign of Joan's arousal. And she could tell now that the Governor was turned on. Joan had shifted her stance so that Vera's lower leg was now between her thighs. As Joan twisted her wrist and rotated her fingers inside Vera, she pressed her own damp cunt against Vera's leg. She felt angry at the thought of blood under her nails (and the scrubbing that would entail) but simultaneously excited in a way she could not quite explain. There was something so primal about it. Nostrils dilating she detected a metallic scent mingling with Vera's abundant arousal. Joan began to rub her swollen clit against the back of Vera's calf. She pumped her fingers in and out, increasing the tempo as her Deputy cried out and her arousal increased at the sight of blood staining her fingers. 

Joan's large digits filled Vera completely, electrifying her nerve endings. She cast aside all self-conscious notions and focused on the boiling tension between her legs, rocking back and forwards as Joan fucked her. First sucking her fingers, Joan reached round Vera's belly and a skilled hand rubbed the hood back and forth over Vera's clit. Vera reared suddenly backwards onto her knees and pressed her upper body hard back into Joan, her head against Joan's cheek. "Christ, you make me so hot, fuck me Joan. Harder. Harder!" Vera began to circle and fondle her own tits and, knowing how much it turned Joan on, deliberately pressed her arse into Joan's needy cunt. 

Needing to feel flesh on flesh, Joan's fingers left Vera's clit and hurriedly fumbled at her waist, unbuttoning and zipping trousers and yanking them, along with her underwear, down her thighs. She pulled Vera's arse hard against her, angling it so she could chafe her throbbing clit as she continued to fuck her, and resumed stroking her Deputy. Not one to usually be satisfied by frottage, Joan nevertheless felt the unmistakable build of orgasm as she thrust her cunt into Vera's arse. She increased her efforts, whispering in Vera's ear, "pull your tits for me, Vera. Show me how hard your nipples are." 

Vera obliged her Governor, nipping and pulling her nipples until they were extended and so very swollen. The two women continued to grind and thrust against each other, panting as their arousal reached fever pitch. Vera yanked on her tits as Joan's fingers expertly pressed her G-spot and manipulated her clit, yelping her excitement as the sensations suddenly peaked in a crashing orgasm. Vera's vocal coming combined with the body thrashing against her, sent Joan into a frenzy. 

Pulling her fingers unceremoniously from Vera's slit she grabbed her hard by the hip with one hand and smeared blood across a breast with the other as pulled her tightly against her body. She grunted as she rubbed her clit hard against Vera, sweat dripping down her almost fully clothed body. "Fuck, I'm coming, I'm coming!" She bit hard into Vera's shoulder as burning white-hot sensation burst in her cunt and she slumped, spent onto Vera before pulling her from the desk, turning and pressing her Deputy's slight form close to her chest, trousers still around her knees. 

As their breathing returned to normal Joan idly circled Vera's nipple whilst impassively regarding her fingers, streaky white secretions mingling with strands of red. Vera blushed as she followed the trail, not knowing what to say. She knew Joan had been turned on by her bleeding; her reaction made that obvious, but she couldn't help feeling embarrassed. The sight of Vera's ashamed innocence made Joan want to push her down between her thighs. But then she wondered just how different Vera would taste right now. The thought intrigued and aroused her. Locking eyes with her Deputy, Joan stepped out of her trousers and underwear and began to unbutton the now creased white shirt.


End file.
